Brian Griffin Talk Page Archive 1
Brian's Death in the movie Since you don't add Meg's sex change in the alternate future of Stewie Griffin The Untold Story why is Brian's death by Chocolate Poisoning still there? well i must tell you he might of. after all he is a dog and that coud happen either way. ScarletScarabX 00:15, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Not sure what the original issue was. I know they are both in place now. --Buckimion 00:24, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Cocaine addiction By the way, the cocaine addicton was made by an ACCIDENT. I mean, he godt some on his nose when he caught someone with cocaine when he worked as a police dog, so he diddn't got addicted on purpose. So I don't get that the administrator of the rehab clinic said that they had to find the cause of his addiction when it was an accident. The addiction wasn't caused by free will. BabyDoggie 12:23, 30 January 2009 (UTC)BabyDoggie Although it seems to have stayed with him, not as in the cocaine addiction but with drug usage in general. He, in recent episodes, seems to have grown accustomed to doing drugs, and even tries to legalize them in an episode. I think that his original cocaine addiction was his first drug, which started him on the path to taking more drugs like marijuana and mushrooms. Luigirools 9:00 31 January 2012 Do you know anyone who would get addicted on purpose? He could have just walked away, seen a therapist, asked for help, tried to quit, but instead, he kept on using cocaine, and still had the nerve to lecture others about drugs use. 12:41, June 18, 2013 (UTC) a wikia contributor The argument can be made that anytime you seek out drugs you are doing it on purpose. --Buckimion (talk) 12:43, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Irony "He has a fear of the toilet flushing and of the vacuum (which is ironic, considering that he was actually vacuuming in the episode "Fore, Father")" This isn't irony, its merely a goof made by the writers or an example of RETCON. Minor edits It took 3 edits to get there, I noticed problems with ym changes as soon asn I had saved them..=/ RhysW 23:34, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Yeah...I noticed the anonymous user a couple of minute ago had pretty horrible spelling. Don't worry...sometimes it takes me an edit or two to get things right. Also -don't worry about flagging me on every little note...if you see really gross vandalism hit 'Problem Reports' at the bottom and I'll get flagged if I'm not around immediately. Otherwise, do what you think is best. I don't think I'm worried about vandalism from your end. --Buckimion 23:44, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Have you tried preview? --Cooper17 18:00, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, the problem is I don't notice the mistakes as soon as I post, for some reason I don't in Preview. (the edit of the statement proves this...) RhysW 18:04, November 23, 2009 (UTC) I have attempted making a few minor edits for grammatical errors, but have been permitted to do so. Is there anyone who can go through and make those changes? 18:18, November 23, 2013 (UTC)Anonymous Due to severe nitpicking over questionable material, most anonymous editors are blocked from major pages and some have been closed as no longer being edit worthy. If there is a serious issue of a typo, you may place a note in the appropriate talk page specifying the issue and how you would like to resolve it. --Buckimion (talk) 20:45, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Brian s picrture what was wrong with the one i posted?--Cooper17 04:10, December 4, 2009 (UTC) I'm not the one that changed it I think...but looking at it now we do prefer to keep the portraits with the neutral background over screenshots for the family. I'm still checking on it though... --Buckimion 04:21, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, that was changed by someone else a couple of weeks ago but like I said, I hadn't paid attention to it at first...prefer to keep the type of image now used for the official 'portrait'. You can put in your shot in the article itself. --Buckimion 04:30, December 4, 2009 (UTC) no probs--Cooper17 04:41, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Brain's name in the episode brains griffin's house of payne stewie finds rains script and read his name as "H. Brain Griffon" We're working off the assumption that its a pseudonym to make himself more sound more distinguished. --Buckimion 08:57, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Inspiration for the Character According to the DVD commentary on Road to the North Pole, the MacFarlane family had a dog named Brian, who lived to be 17, dying sometime around 2007/2008. He was half husky, half Conneticut Timberwolf, and apparently had enjoyed his great longevity due to having a glass of red wine every day. If this dog did in fact inspire the character in the show, it's possible that the wine inspired his alcoholic tendencies. OfficialJab (talk) 15:58, October 18, 2012 (UTC) I just listened to the commentary a day or two ago and while they had a dog named Brian that drank wine. Anything past that is speculation and not permitted. --Buckimion (talk) 16:02, October 18, 2012 (UTC) brian's future why does the Brian's future death section contain three paragraphs of the exact same senerio repeated? 10:02, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. That section needed a weed whacker. That is what happens when everyone tries to put their own spin on events instead of sticking to facts as presented. --Buckimion (talk) 11:34, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Dead character (Roads to Vegas) Brian died in Roads to Vegas and is now played by a clone. Should this article be changed into past tense with the mention of this? And should a new section or new article be created for the new Brian? 23:17, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Read the Editing Guide. The characters are actors and no one really dies on the show. Besides, no one really knows which set is "real", only what they believe. --Buckimion (talk) 23:21, June 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- why did u cancel brain? he was my favirote charater and i miss him. why couldent u killed someone else? why do u kill a little kids best friend? it was really mean and if u dont bring him back me and my faimly will never watch your show again and he died in "Life of Brain" not Roads to vegas and i didnt like that episode life of brain. it was cruel. 00:02, December 14, 2013 (UTC)jack We just report what happens, we don't write the episodes. --Buckimion (talk) 00:53, December 14, 2013 (UTC) What's Brian's relationship with the Griffins? Pretty much what the title says, but what I mean is what is he besides the family dog, like is he the uncle, cousin or something? Just a friend. --Buckimion (talk) 10:29, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Guys Brian just died :O ( 02:33, November 25, 2013 (UTC)) Peter described him as like a "brother" at his funeral, which would make Brian an uncle of sorts to the children. I am, what I is. -Ron Stoppable 08:55, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Dude...He's coming back! The Season 12 trailer's beginning clip of an unaired episode shows Brian. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 17:20, November 25, 2013 (UTC) But what if it's just a flashback? Skittlehappymatt (talk) 18:33, November 25, 2013 (UTC) He'll be back. He's planned to be in future episodes. 21:03, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Brian gets hit by a car in the most recent episode (11/24/13) and is replaced by a new dog named Vinny 02:38, November 25, 2013 (UTC) if they did this earlier in the show then it would've made sense, but now that they've tens of episodes based around him, and the sucess of family guy partially revolving around him, it was a really, really stupid idea to do so. tbh i don't like vinny- i don't think he'll replace brain. 17:01, November 25, 2013 (UTC) While it is not to be dismissed as a one-time joke, it will be resolved before the end of the season. The only question is which episode. --Buckimion (talk) 17:03, November 25, 2013 (UTC) It COULD be a one-off joke. Yeah, I know they've said the sopranos guy will be in future eps, but I've also noticed that the subplot of the new ep has yet to be released. Also, Brian is in the theme song. Unless they are to redo it for the next ep...I wouldn't cancel that idea out. 00:49, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Hmm, what a familiar gimick....DC makes a long story arc revolving around the death of Batman (again), subscriptions go up, tripple the amount of issues are sold, & Batman always comes back as the same Bruce Wayne. When South Park killed off Chef, it's because his voice actor quit. Seth does the voices of half the cast. Nobody will replace Brian, NOBODY! At least kill Meg, everyone hates her! R.I.P Brian, R.I.P. Blankblankblank (talk) 17:30, November 29, 2013 (UTC)Blankblankblank looking at this dispay cover for grimm job episode 11 you will see brian lurking in the back behind a tree on the 3rd window to the left but this title is comming out in only 4 more episodes yet the voice for vinnie has a contract for 6 episodes so with this in mind it is possible vinnie killed brian and they might be haiving some revenge? A cutaway within a flashback? Can't be! And some1 pointed out that Chris was missing in the scene, which means...yes!!! Chris WILL be the one to die for good! (Sorry to all you Chris fans. I'm just glad he and that creep Herbert broke up) 22:24, November 29, 2013 (UTC) It could be like an episode-long flashback, and those are bound to have cutaways. And you can't be certain about Chris's death. I don't think it's gonna happen. Seth is screwing with us somehow, someway. --Trey810 (talk) 02:02, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Brian Griffin is pretty much like Lisa in the simpsons,annoying and stupid. I pretty much liked him but when he went all Lisa Simpson sometimes,my vision about him would change. He had his funny moments,but seriously,after too many stuff Brian has went through,he dies in a car accident? That's something smart,you know. 14:51, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Brian came back after Stewie finds his future self in the toy shop. Edit this page asap. HDose (talk) 02:47, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Fucking cop out, bringing him back. That's the exact same as Dallas and the Who Shot JR plot. 13:11, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Reason to kill of Brain? After watching Christmas guy (spoiler alert: Brain comes back) I'm sure many of us asked the very logical "why did they kill him off only to bring him back in 2 episodes?" well I think I have a awnser: Fan Backlash. Let's look at it like this. Let's say Fox wanted Seth to kill off one of the griffins, not caring which one, but pressuring him to do so, and Seth was like "I don't want to permemently kill off a character" that's when he got a brilliant idea, kill off the one character everyone liked; the one character they knew the fans would never allow them to write out. and then replacing him with a one note Italian stereotype. Seth knew that if Brain was killed, Fox would get emails, petitions, and tweets from us, the fans, to bring Brain back. so in "response" Seth worked in a way to bring Brain back, thus "pleasing the fans"... or Seth was just trolling us. I'd believe either one really. Batboyexe (talk) 07:39, December 21, 2013 (UTC) BatboyEXE You missed the news story on the front page. The REAL reason Brian was killed off by Seth himself was that he wanted to teach fans a Christmas lesson in cherishing their loved ones. --Buckimion (talk) 13:20, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Is he really liked by everyone but Quagmire? From what I can tell Carter doesn't seem to like him much, either. Yeah, he attended his funeral but so did Quagmire, even if he was really disrespectful. So I'm thinking this part should be slightly revised. General Ironbeak (talk) 03:50, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Redundant Paragraph I feel the final paragraph in the "other notes" section is just adding to what the second paragraph of the section established. It is redundant and I think it should be removed or merged with the second paragraph. General Ironbeak (talk) 18:27, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Done. --Buckimion (talk) 18:33, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Category:Family Guy Wiki